Mine
by Jessikur
Summary: Naruto wakes up and knows that today is the day he is going to claim Sasuke. Yes, the Uchiha was going to be all his. NaruSasu LEMON


**A/n: **Well, I got a lot of requests to write either another lemon, or a sequel to my Phallic Imagery story. Well, it's **not **a sequel, but there's lemony goodness. I apologize in advance if the lemon isn't really good; I always have trouble writing the more passionate and intimate scenes like those. We'll just have to see.

**Disclaimer: **Please don't make me say it.

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi!!! NaruSasu, **Naruto **is **seme**! **LEMON **ALERT!! And maybe a bit of swearing and OOCness.

**Created: **November 18, 2006 by Crystal Blaize.

**Enjoy**

The day was chilly and bright, illuminating the whole town of Konoha, making it look gorgeous. Well, to the majority people it looked beautiful. Everyone except one boy, who thought the sun had been shining far too brightly, and it woke him up by blinding him.

He cursed the retched source of life as he crawled out of his warm bed, shivering on the way to the bathroom. As he reached his destination, yawning, he started his morning routine. His eyes half shut, he turned the shower on up all the way, ready to feel the scalding water on his frigid skin.

There was no hot water. None, not even a drop! Cursing to himself, the boy hopped into the shower anyways, hurriedly washing up.

Well, he was definitely awake now, at least.

He dressed himself, brushed through his hair and left the house, not caring if his clothing would make him look more attractive or not. He wasn't considered 'hot' to anyone else anyways, so why should he care? No one like Uzumaki Naruto like that, at least that is what he thought.

Besides, every girl he knew would drool over the boy of _his _affections even if he were wearing a trash bag. That's just how most people were with the other boy, screaming their 'Oh! Sasuke-kun, I love you!' or 'Ohmigod, it's Uchiha Sasuke!' or, one of the more popular ones, 'Wow. I'd do him!' Naruto had no problem agreeing with the last one, but would never say that aloud. Not now, he was waiting until the time was right to tell Sasuke how he felt.

People would never be yelling things like that to him. It would be more like, 'Gosh, Naruto! You're so immature!' or 'Ew, it's the Uzumaki kid!' and the even more popular one, 'Ugh, I hate that kid!'

Well, that's what most people said about him, boys and girls alike. But there was only one person, in Naruto's book, that actually mattered. And, of course, that was the only person that never said anything to him like that. It hurt him, but he acted unfazed; he was a man after all.

But Naruto just grinned, thinking about how he was going to claim his Sasuke. Yes, Naruto was going to have Sasuke all for himself, and he was determined. There was only one factor to take into consideration, though: Sasuke might not like him back. But, if you disregard that, Naruto had a great plan. Or, at least that's what he thought. It would work as long as he didn't start tripping over his words.

Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke was going to be his. All his.

----------

Naruto was walking through the town of Konoha, heading towards the training area that he and Sasuke liked to work out at. Around this time of day, Sasuke was usually training. Oh, and Naruto only knew that because they're friends, not because he followed Sasuke for a while. Nope.

The blonde shivered. Even with the sun beating down on his back, the air was chilly, and he was mad that he didn't grab a jacket before he walked out the door. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the clear sky, cursing it again for being too bright.

Still looking at the azure sky was he walked, he reconsidered going to see Sasuke. Was it really a good time? Sure, today was beautiful and he thought he sort of looked decent, but did that matter? Maybe if he waited, it'd be better….

'_No. I have to. I'm going to see him and that's final. I'm not a freaking coward.' _he thought with a tiny smile. He was going to do this. Today was a good day, he knew. The weather was nice, there were no missions, and there was going to be a festival later. If he succeeded, he could take his love to the festival, maybe. Or they could just stay at home…

He reached their training area, and just as he thought, Sasuke was there. And without a shirt. That's always a plus, no?

"Yo, teme!" Naruto yelled, his voice too high, too nervous.

Sasuke glared at him, stopping what he had been doing. "What, dobe?" he stated, more like a bark then anything else.

Naruto walked over to him, unfazed by the other ninja's sharp tone. "Let's spar! I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and got ready to fight. "Whatever, baka."

---------- **(1)**

Somehow, after their fight, Naruto had landed on top of Sasuke. He was straddling him, their groins slightly pressed together. The blonde ninja had to try his hardest not to start right then and there (Sasuke just looked so irresistible), but he held back. The friction he felt on his dick-- and he was sure Sasuke felt it too-- was nice, but he couldn't claim Sasuke right there. No, that wouldn't work.

It didn't last long anyways; Sasuke pushed him off, getting onto his feet. He then mumbled something quietly (it probably wasn't supposed to be heard) that sounded very much like, "Who said you could be on top?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened a little. Then he smirked, "Who said you'd be?"

Sasuke's face became a very light shade of pink. It made Naruto want to smirk; it was working. He began to walk away, only responding with a very quiet, "Stupid bastard."

"Where are you going, teme?" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Away. Fuck off, dobe."

"Ouch," Naruto said in mock hurt. He then pulled in Sasuke's arm, bringing them really close, their chests touching. "Don't hurt me Sasuke-kun," he purred, licking his lips.

Sasuke swallowed. How can Naruto just be so…. delicious looking? '_Stupid emotions,' _he thought.

Naruto leaned closer, his warm breath on Sasuke's face. The gap closed as Naruto kissed Sasuke with such a fiery passion, which anyone could melt into. Especially Sasuke, who gasped as soon as Naruto's smooth lips touched his own, allowing Naruto to enter his tongue. Naruto roamed Sasuke's entire mouth, moaning to the taste of it.

Out of breath, they parted. Sasuke was feeling light headed from the previous kiss. Naruto, though, was amazed at himself; he actually just kissed Sasuke!

"Naruto…bastard…." Sasuke attempted, still fuzzy. "Why-?"

"I like you," Naruto said simply, playing with the waistband of Sasuke's pants. He licked his lips again. "A lot."

Sasuke swallowed, looking somewhat wigged. "O-okay…"

Naruto looked up, stopping and pulling away a little. "I- oh man, I'm sorry, Sasuke… I just…"

Sasuke pulled him back, and kissed him this time, crushing their lips together. It seemed so inexperienced; this was Sasuke's first make out, anyways. But it was perfect anyways. Sasuke then broke the kiss, panting out, "My house."

----------

The two were already on top of each other as soon as Sasuke's door closed. Naruto was already straining to rip of Sasuke's clothes, but Sasuke was desperately trying to get them to the bedroom.

They finally reached it, and they immediately fell onto Sasuke's large bed, with Naruto on top. He was grinning madly, but he then leaned down, starting to kiss at Sasuke's neck, making the Uchiha moan. Naruto's hands moved down Sasuke's pale chest, stopping at his nipples and playing with them. The trail of kisses led down to his chest, to his hard nipples. Naruto licked at one, making Sasuke moan softly.

Continuing with the licking, the blonde reached his hand down to Sasuke's pants, taking them off along with his silky boxers. Naruto sat up, taking in the sight of the naked boy beneath him. Sasuke looked to beautiful, so alluring. Naruto grinned, licking his fingers and trailing them along Sasuke's manhood, making the older boy shiver in pleasure.

Naruto kissed along Sasuke's tense thighs, nearing Sasuke's shaft, but leaving it be, teasing him. Sasuke whined quietly (which turned on Naruto very much), and Naruto just laughed, licking the tip of Sasuke's member. Sasuke leaned into the touch, moaning. Naruto put his mouth over the whole tip, licking at it.

"Naru…to…"

Naruto held down Sasuke's rocking hips, taking him in entirely. It made Sasuke moan so loud, turning on a fully clothed Naruto even more. The blonde sucked on Sasuke's cock, licking and pumping with his hand between breaths. Sasuke's breathing hitched and became faster as Naruto sucked him.

"God…. Dobe…."

Naruto wanted to slap Sasuke for calling him that again--and especially during sex-- but held it back. Sucking one last time, Sasuke came into his mouth with another load moan. Naruto licked it all up, smiling up at the Uchiha boy.

"Mmm. You taste really good, teme," Naruto whispered, licking the tip on last time.

"Shut…up," Sasuke whispered, panting. He closed his eyes, but only to open hem again when he felt Naruto stroking his stomach sweetly.

Naruto shrugged, taking his clothing off. "I've got myself a little problem. I'm thinking you can help, Sasuke…"

Naruto hummed a soft note, licking at Sasuke's belly button, and then he whispered, "Mhm…. My Sasuke. All mine..."

'_His?' _Sasuke thought, loving every second of Naruto's kisses. '_Oh hell… I _want _to be his. Oh…'_

Naruto was reaching town by Sasuke's ass, taking two of his fingers and pushing them into the hole. Sasuke bit his lip; it hurt a little, but not so much that he wanted to kill Naruto for it. The blonde was being gentle, slipping his fingers in softly, stroking inside of Sasuke, and not wanting to hurt his Sasuke. But as Naruto separated his fingers, stretching Sasuke, he cringed, crying out. After a bit of the pressure from the blonde's fingers, Sasuke moaned, liking it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered a small moan. He pushed another finger in, twisting them around and pushing them up farther.

"Ah… That _hurt_," Sasuke groaned to Naruto.

Naruto did not respond, but just continued trying to stretch Sasuke out a little more. Once the boy beneath him started to moan again, Naruto knew he could finally enter him. Before, though, he said, "This is going to hurt."

The tip of Naruto's shaft touched Sasuke's opening, making them both shiver slightly. Naruto pressed himself inside slowly, knowing it hurt Sasuke. Said boy yelled in pain, cursing at Naruto for it. The blonde ignored him, pulling out for a second, and then pushing himself back in, more forcefully this time. Sasuke screamed.

"I am going to _kill _you!" he panted out. He'd felt worse, but _still._ Naruto was far too big for him still, and it was rubbing the wrong way.

Naruto smiled sadly, giving a silent apology. He pulling out and pushing in again. The friction make Sasuke yell again, this time not as loud. As Naruto continued to pump inside him, Sasuke felt the pleasure surge throughout his entire body. He felt warm, and Naruto felt so wonderful inside of him, so perfect. Sasuke moaned, clutching the sheets of his bed, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the feeling.

"Naruto!" he practically squealed, getting used to the pain.

"Ahahh….Sa-saske…." Naruto moaned into him, his voice rough.

Naruto pulled out almost completely this time, only to thrust himself in completely. Sasuke cried out Naruto's name; the pleasure of the head of Naruto's cock had pressed against his prostate. The black haired boy moaned louder, wanting more of the feeling. The surge of pain and pleasure reached up into his stomach, making him feel like he was going to explode again, but wasn't close enough.

Naruto had felt the same thing as well, and continued to thrust inside of him, hitting Sasuke's prostate. The knocks on Sasuke's prostate made him tremble with pleasure, and he could feel himself about to orgasm. The two yelled out together, releasing at once, making their visions clouded and both their bodies tense.

Naruto panted heavily, slowly moving out of Sasuke and lying down beside him. Sasuke's eyes were half shut and he was panting as well, thought heavier then Naruto had been. He sighed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's sore body, pulling him into a warm embrace. It made Sasuke smile sincerely and Naruto grinned with him. The blonde moved his head into Sasuke's neck, kissing at it.

"I love you, you know," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, turning around. He kissed Naruto sweetly, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Me too."

Naruto smiled again, cuddling up to the other boy. The Sasuke whispered in his ear, "I guess I don't _have _to kill you," referring to what he had said before. "I mean, I can't if I want that again, anyways."

Naruto's grin brightened even more. Like he said, Sasuke was all his.

----------

**A/n: **Gosh. I had to rewrite that like 993480394582349 times. I hope it turned out good for you guys. .

**(1) **Did you really think I was going to write a fight scene? HA! For me, that would be harder then writing the lemon.

Please Review! Flames are more then welcome; they make me giggle. xD


End file.
